Alone and Heartbroken
by harryfreakinpotterlovesme
Summary: Lily is left all alone at Christmas time. What exactly can go wrong? Written for Bookwromlovesharrypotter's Marauder's Challenge on HPFC.


**DISCALMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING. This was written for**

**BOOKWROMLOVESHARRYPOTTER'S MARAUDER'S ****CHALLENGE ON THE HPFF. **

* * *

**Alone and Heartbroken**

_Dearest Lily,_

_ Your father and I regret to inform you that you will have to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas break. Petunia's fiancée, Vernon, was very kind and paid for us al to go on a special cruise around the Mediterranean. Sadly, we have to leave three days before your return and get back a week after you have to go back to school. So, your father and I have decided that you should just stay at Hogwarts. Of course, if one of your friends invites you to stay with them, feel free to go with them. However, we simply can't permit you staying at our house alone. So, I hope you won't be too mad at us come the end of the school year. Besides, some years you want to stay at Hogwarts, so consider this your Christmas gift as well as the one we will be sending you. I hope that you are studying hard and doing well in school. Be sure to get enough sleep and not to worry so much about your grades. You will do fine, sweetheart. _

_ Your loving Mother,_

_ Jane Evans _

* * *

Lily Evans was not looking forward to Christmas. Usually, it was one of her favorite times of the year, but this year, everything was ruined. First of all, her bratty older sister had made her fiancée buy her parents tickets for them to go on a cruise. Petunia made sure that it left days before she could arrive. It was at these times that Lily hated going to a boarding school. She could never get out of school, even if it was for a vacation. If she had gone to her local school, Lily could miss any days that she wants to. Sadly, that was not the case at Hogwarts.

Another reason Lily hated this Christmas was because her boyfriend, Amos Diggory, had just broken up with her. He was perfect boyfriend material. Amos was handsome, tall, and elegant. To top it all off, he was polite. They had been going out since the end of last school year. But, then, just last week, Amos had decided to break up with her for no reason. So now, Lily's Christmas was even more ruined. Not only did she have to spend it at Hogwarts, but now she had to spend it alone. The only company she had was the House Elves.

So now, Lily was dozing off with tears on her face into the fireplace. The last carriage had just left for the train station. Lily hadn't told any of her friends that she was staying behind. She didn't want them to feel like they were obligated to take her along on their trips. Alice was going to the Caribbean, and Mary was going skiing in Russia. Lastly, Hestia was going to her cottage in the Mediterranean. They all had big families, so Lily didn't want to intrude. She was fine with staying at Hogwarts alone. She was more than happy to stay alone at Hogwarts.

Lily put her head down and started to cry. She was sad that she was alone with no one to hold her. Her father had promised that no matter what happened, he would always be there for her. "Where are you know, Papa?" she asked herself in her mind. With that final thought, Lily drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Ah, finally, alone at last," Lily heard a voice say at about eleven o'clock at night. Lily immediately tried to dry her eyes for her tears and jumped out of her seat in the couch. She was under the impression that she was alone. Turning around, Lily saw the source of the voice. In the middle of the boy's stairway, Lily saw one Sirius Black staring down at her. He seemed to be shocked that she was there as well.

They both made a move to talk, but stopped when they saw each other saying something. An awkward silence fell over them. "So..." Lily started.

"So..." Sirius imitated her. He then moved down the stairs and sat down on the chair across from the fireplace. "Well, sit down," he said to her. Lily tentatively sat back down on the couch she had previously occupied. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question, Black," Lily responded. She didn't understand why he was here. Professor McGonagall had told her that no one else was staying for winter break.

"If you must know," Sirius said, "I'm not welcomed at my house anymore. I ran away during the summer and stayed at Prong's house."

"Then why aren't you there now," Lily shot back.

Sirius shifted in his seat as if he didn't want to answer her question. Indeed, he said, "It doesn't concern you."

"Fine, then, if you don't want to talk. I'll just be going." Lily stood up and stalked out of the room.

"Wait," Lily heard as she stared to climb up the stairs. "Were you crying before," a concerned Sirius asked. Lily didn't want to share her thoughts with the biggest idiot at Hogwarts besides Potter himself. Lily just wanted to go climb into her sock drawer and sleep for days. But, something in Sirius's voice stopped her. It seemed like he really wanted to know what was wrong. It was like he really cared about her.

So, Lily turned around and stared at him. Sirius had gotten up and was right behind her. Lily was surprised by his sudden appearance. Not realizing what she was doing, Lily told Sirius everything. All night, she complained to Sirius about her sister, family, and Amos. Lily told Sirius everything.

When she was finally done, it was almost two o'clock in the morning. She was surprised to see Sirius still awake. If the situation was reversed, she would have been out a long time ago. Sirius had actually been paying attention to her. She turned to look at him again, and he kissed her.

He had just kidded her out of nowhere. Sirius Black, the hottest boy at school, had just kissed her, the resident bookworm.

In shock, Lily raised her hand and slapped him. "What the hell was that?" she yelled at him, standing up.

Sirius just nursed his hurt cheek. Looking up at her, he said, "You were sad, so I thought I could help you out. And that kiss doesn't change anything."

Lily didn't know what shocked her more. That Sirius cared about what she was feeling, or that he kissed her. But, thinking back on the kiss, Lily found that she actually liked it. She didn't like the person giving it to her. She just liked the fact that someone cared about her. Mustering up her courage, Lily walked back over to the couch and sat down again.

Taking Sirius's head in her hand, she pulled his ear close to her lips. "This doesn't change anything," she whispered. And then she kissed him again.

* * *

**This was my first story so please be kind. I hope to do well in the contest, so let me know of any spelling or grammar errors. Thanks!**


End file.
